The Alphabet Game
by moo333
Summary: A random bunch of oneshots. In alphebetical order of course. Chapter 4 now up! D is for Demons. Look inside for more..
1. A is for Allison Cameron

**A/N: I decided to take a break from my other fan fiction "I Am Canadian" at the moment and start a new one. I was inspired by a game my friend, soccerchick13 play. It's called the alphabet game, and you take turns naming things about a subject. (Usually we use House). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any House characters.**

Allison Cameron. Patients and other doctors only saw her as the "nice" girl. The one you could always count on when you're having troubles. What everyone didn't see was the other part of Cameron. Not the innocent side. Not the sweet side. Not even the nerdy side of Cameron. What I'm talking about is the wild side.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Vibrant green and pink lights flashed repeatedly throughout the room. A sea of people were all jammed in the building; gyrating their hips to a funky beat. The air was somewhat humid due to all of the dancing. Surprisingly, in the middle of all this chaos, was Cameron. She shook her hips crazily, and threw her hands in the air, while letting out a whoop.

Smiling, she found her way off of the dance floor and over to the bar.

"I'll have another one of those pretty pink martini things," she said, looking up at the bar tender's big blue eyes.

"Coming right up miss," he shouted over the loud melody.

Cameron watched, mystified at how quickly bartenders can make drinks. She gulped down her drink in a matter or minutes.

She looked around at the club. Intense colors came from every direction. A large painted sign on the wall read Club H. Neon signs advertised every type of beer made and had some miscellaneous pictures, like the flamingo right behind the bar. The floor was cement, except where the dance floor was. It had tiles which flashed different shades of the rainbow every few seconds.

Feeling spontaneous, Cameron stood up, and confidently skipped over to the bright floor. She almost stumbled, but then regained her balance and began to get her groove on.

Drunkenly, Cameron asked a random person, "What comes before part 'B'?" When no one even looked at her, she answered herself, "PARTAY!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

House limped over to his pride and joy in life. It was probably one of the only things that made him feel truly joyful. Other than his pal Vicodin of course. He put his helmet on over his head and got on his ultra cool orange motorcycle. Zooming, House made his way to the heart of the city.

It was House's goal to completely aggravate and annoy his fellow coworkers until the day he died which is why earlier today, House had noticed that after work, Cameron had changed into a very skimpy outfit (by her standards anyways.) She then scurried to her car, singing a techno tune. The only problem was she forgot her purse and a certain older doctor just _happened_ to walk by and notice it. He accidentally fell over because of his leg problems and her purse fell coincidentally beside his head, spilling its contents. It wasn't _his_ fault if by chance he happened to notice the name of a hip new club scribbled on a tiny piece of paper, which was probably hidden at the bottom of her purse.

This particular situation was why House decided to venture over to the bad side of town to return the sparkly purse to its rightful owner. _I should really stop being so nice._ Eventually, House found the nightclub and parked his motorcycle a fair distance away from it, making sure no one but him would be able to find it. He couldn't imagine a life without his baby because of some stupid teenagers.

Remembering his task at hand, House reluctantly went into the club. Waves of colors exploded around him. He hobbled over to a table, where there were less people. House's eyes wandered over the wave of dancers, spotting Cameron almost instantly, although he had to do a double take.

Cameron was waving every part of her body in every which way. House couldn't believe his eyes. _Is that Cameron? I didn't know she could do that._ She did a crazy dance move. Realizing how stupid he must look, practically drooling over Cameron, House regained his composure.

"Cameron!" House bellowed. "Hey. CAMERON! Over here!" House swung his cane around him maniacally.

Cameron, along with about a dozen others noticed the madman in the corner. She felt the blood rising to her cheeks as she began to turn a very embarrassed shade of red.

"Hi Housh," Cameron slurred as she walked in a zigzag over to House.

_Oh my God. She is going to hear about this for the longest time .Just wait until I tell Foreman and Chase. Ha Ha._

"Hi Cameron. I found this," he held up her purse, "and thought I'd return it."

She broke into a huge grin.

"Aw. Thanks Housh. You're the best." Cameron slapped him on the shoulder, a bit harder than she meant to. House tried not to grimace. _Ouch. That really hurt._

"No problem. Why are you here anyways?"

Evidently, you could see the gears in Cameron's head turning much slower than they would if she was sober, trying to think of a lie to tell House. She looked up at the ceiling and noticed the big pipes hanging.

"I'm here to pick up my friend. Her name is Pipes." She spat out quickly.

House gave her a look.

"Really? I'm sure she's here somewhere. She'll be fine without you right? Why don't I take you home?" House said, not believing a word Cameron just said.

"Okay."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Soon, House had Cameron tucked into her soft, squishy bed and she was fast asleep momentarily. House stopped in her doorway, just to look at her. Allison Cameron. That was one wild girl.


	2. B is for Bedside Manner

**A/N: Yes, I know the last chapter was kinda lame, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Hope you like and remember….the nice button at the bottom left hand side looks very attractive, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD. If I did I would not be writing, due to a stroke or heart attack. Oh and sadly, I'm not a doctor so don't trust my medical information, although I'll try to get as much right as possible.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bed-Side manner. All doctors had a different variation on this medical technique. Some were supportive, and others, well let's just say their patients weren't too happy afterwards. It's interesting how patients react to the news that they or a loved one are dying. Their reactions could be anything from weeping for a bit to complete rage. No matter how you tell it, you're still telling someone that they or their loved one is dying.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A frail looking girl was lying down in her bed. Her hazel eyes were staring blankly into space while her mother held her hand. The girl's head slowly turned to look at the doctor reluctantly squeezing through the door.

He was of average height, wearing a nice blue shirt with a green tie underneath a lab coat. In his hands was a clipboard filled with papers. These documents were what the doctor couldn't keep his eyes off of.

Finally, after taking a deep sigh, he said, "Mrs. Williams, your daughter hasn't made any significant progress under our treatment. I'm sorry but there is always hope that she'll get through this. However I must warn you, her odds are not good."

At this news, the mother threw her hands up in the air and hugged her little girl. She mumbled into the sheets.

"Oh my God. Katie, it'll be okay. Mommy is here to help you through this," she looked up at the ceiling and muttered a single word. "Why?"

She began bawling and her daughter only let a single tear trickle down her pale face.

Foreman quietly let the two lament in peace and like a shadow, left the room.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cameron stood outside the patient's door for a few moments, and then gradually gathered up the courage to tell the man his fate. A few weeks ago, he had been admitted to the hospital complaining of a migraine. Just half an hour ago, House had finally figured out that the man had a rare type of brain cancer, with Wilson's help.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cameron," she smiled uncomfortably.

The man looked up at her expectantly, hoping, praying for good news. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Cameron looked like she was almost on the verge of tears now.

"Sir, I'm very sorry but we did the biopsy on the large mass in your brain and well…" she trailed off, "You have a rare form of brain cancer. It's unlikely that you'll survive another week. I'm so sorry. We'll contact all of your family members immediately."

A tear leaked from the corner of her eye and she gave the man an apologetic hug. She began to leave from the room when the man's voice stopped her.

"What! I have brain cancer! But…but…I can't have brain cancer. You told me just yesterday that it wasn't likely that I would have this rare kind of cancer! You thought it was benign. You just wait until I find out who runs this place! They are so going to hear this," he started to raise his voice. "What about my family! They are going to be devastated! Argh!"

"I'm very sorry sir, but I said it wasn't likely because its rare. Your family _will_ be upset for a bit, but there are grievance counselors. I'm sorry for letting you down."

She turned and left to go find a phone and a rather large tub of triple chocolate chip with double fudge ice cream.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chase entered a room on the same floor as the diagnostics department and smelled the air. He thought it smelt like an old lady. An old lady…right, he was here to tell the old lady the news.

There she was propped up on her pillows, eating some blue jello.

She waved her spoon in the air while she complained, "They should really get better food here at the hospital young man! Do something about this."

Chase not knowing what to say, blurted, "Okay I'm sorry for your inconvenience. It won't matter in a while anyways."

"What do you mean it won't matter?" the lady asked, suddenly downcast.

_She looks so healthy. I mean other than the fact that she's in the hospital, she looks pretty good. This just makes it that much more difficult. _

"I'm sorry but your heart just isn't working as well as it used to, you know? Due to deterioration of your arteries, you'll have about a month left to live."

"I thought this was coming. It's okay sonny. I think I'm ready."

Chase nervously tapped his fingers on the desk beside him and then left.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A rather large family was waiting for knowledge of their father's condition. Their mother was sitting down, with a young boy and a young girl sitting beside her. An older girl was pacing around in front of them and an older boy was getting a drink from the water fountain. All of them looked very upset and like they could break down at any moment.

A woman in a navy power suit came walking quickly into the ER waiting room. She wrung her hands a few times, a nervous habit. She assumed the large group of people all standing together was his family. Hesitantly, she walked over to them.

"Is this the Porchenko family?" Cuddy asked in a hushed tone.

The eldest daughter replied, "Yes. Is my dad going to be alright?"

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, but due to the car crash, your father suffered major third degree burns over most of his body. He lost a lot of blood. We tried to save him, but we couldn't. We did everything we could. I apologize."

Cuddy, feeling very bad for the family that was now wailing, stayed for an hour or so, comforting them. She lent them a shoulder to cry on, gave supportive hugs and offered words of alleviation.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The sound of a cane was thumping through the hallway. House was on a mission. Not just any mission, but a mission nonetheless. Abruptly, he turned into a room. He was bombarded with flowers, teddy bears and every sort of balloon possible.

"A person could get lost and die in here!" House bellyached.

"I know. Tell me about it. I always said my family was way too supportive."

"You're going to need it. You're dying." House didn't even bother to make chit chat. He didn't see a point in it. It doesn't matter. If you're dying, you're dying and that's it. "You have MS."

"I've heard of that…what is it?"

"Well, basically it means you are slowly going to lose control of your muscles. It's painful, but hey, there are always painkillers." House said as he popped a Vicodin.

At this news, the woman just stared blankly, obviously thinking deeply.

House got up from the chair he had found, and sat in, to leave. He had to go find Jimmy.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wilson was in a patient's room. They had leukemia and he was just about to tell them this.

The patient was a brunette teenage girl by the name of Stephanie. She was a girl of spirit and was fairly brave…when she wanted to be.

"So who are you?" she asked the middle aged doctor who was staring at her.

"I'm Dr. Wilson, the head of Oncology."

"Oncology? That's the cancer department right?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I looked over your blood tests and I discovered you have leukemia."

"People have lived through that though."

"Yes. There is more and more research being done on cancer every day. We're going to start you on chemotherapy. The worst thing that will happen is you'll be really sick for a bit. Once we're done though, you'll start to get better. You'll be fine; I can tell you're a brave one."

The girl looked up to look the doctor in the eye.

"I know. Thank you doctor Wilson. I'm going to get through this for you."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Wilson was walking back to his office when House met up with him.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hello House. What did the woman say after you told her about the MS?" Wilson inquired.

"Oh her, nothing really. Just looked blankly and said hardly anything."

"Did she say thank you?"

House unwillingly told Wilson the truth. "No, she didn't. I don't know what it is you do to get them to do that Jimmy."

"It's a secret," he grinned mischievously, "Where's my twenty?"

Sadly, House handed the green paper over to Wilson.

"It's been a long day."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Yah, lame ending but whatcha gonna do about it? Lol. Remember…there's a nice button in the bottom corner that is calling your name!**


	3. C is for Cuddy

**A/N: Yay! I have finally gotten an idea for this next chapter. This is somewhat a continuation of the episode "Forever" and "Who's Your Daddy" and is inspired by House's quote "What are you, holding auditions?" (I was paraphrasing). I know that some of the timing in this chapter is kinda off, but lets just pretend. Oh, and I also understand that sperm banks don't let the donator and the woman intertwingle but it's more entertaining this way. Hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. Lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you about something that happened to me this morning. I bought the rights to House MD. Haha, just kidding. If you believed that, you should slap yourself. Go on, just do it.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Cuddy shuffled her hand around in her new Prada handbag and finally found her key. She unlocked her door and walked over to the kitchen where she dumped her things onto the table and began to look for a snack. Soon she found a Kit Kat and began to eat it while contemplating her life.

She had always wanted to become a Dean of Medicine since her first biology class in grade 10. After high school, she had pursued this dream by attending the University of Michigan where she had met House. He had captivated her with his rude, snide, sarcastic yet oddly amusing comments. But she would never let him know this.

Now, Lisa Cuddy had achieved her dream, and had everything she would ever want. Except one thing. A baby.

A few nights ago, she had secretly snuck into Mikey's room while the nurse was gone. Probably off with Chase somewhere.

Cuddy had gazed into that baby's eyes and they somehow made her realize that her biological clock was ticking.

More and more recently, Cuddy had been thinking of starting a whole new generation of Cuddys, but that baby had made it even clearer what she wanted.

About a month ago, she went to see a fertility doctor who prescribed some estrogen for her. All she needed now was someone to help the rest of the process. She didn't want just anyone though. It had to be someone who would be around at least some of the time. Cuddy didn't want to get married. She could handle being a single mom. It had to be someone funny, nice, and obviously good looking.

Now, she was sitting on her computer looking up possible sperm donor candidates on the internet. She brought up a picture of a guy named Frank Derflinger.

"_Hmm…he's okay looking. I like his nose. Not too big and not too small._"

She continued on like this for a while until she found a good…candidate.

His name was John Boulevardez and he had brown, curly hair and green eyes. It said that he was 37, which was good. Only two years older than herself. She clicked on his email and sent him a letter asking if he would like to go on a date tomorrow night and attached a picture of herself.

"_There. One step closer._"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning, Cuddy awoke to a loud beeping noise like she did every morning. She grabbed the alarm clock and violently turned it off. It read 6:00.

Quickly she got out of bed and got ready for the day. Before she left for work she checked her email. Only one message and it was from John. He was accepting her invitation to a date and told her he would meet her at her house at 7:00. She was to wear something dressy-casual.

Feeling excited, Cuddy grabbed her things and drove to work in a better mood than usual.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Okay, so that wraps that up, Chase you can go do gels. Foreman, you go to her house and dig through her stuff, see if there's anything that could explain her symptoms. Cameron…people like to confide in you. Go see if the patient is lying about anything," House said hurriedly. He looked down at his watch and then continued, "That's a new record. Two minutes and thirty five seconds from the moment you all stepped in the door."

The three doctors shook their heads at House's childishness, grabbed their papers and then were off to do their designated jobs.

House walked over to his desk and sat down, simultaneously picking up his new oversized red and blue tennis ball.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The ball bounced on the wall and landed in his hand.

Suddenly, the door burst open, distracting House for only a moment, causing the ball to fly up into the air.

Cuddy coyly caught the ball and strode over to House where she took the seat opposite him. She placed the ball on the desk.

House, very confused, asked, "What do you want?"

"I just came to ask you to go down to the clinic. You don't seem to be doing much anyways," Cuddy replied cheerfully.

"Uh huh. You're up to something," He pointed at her with his index. "Either that or you're going on a date or something, and we all know that day won't come until hell freezes over. Last time I got Chase to check, it was still toasty warm."

"If I were you, I'd check again. Although it isn't really a date. Now get to the clinic!"

House had, like every time Cuddy told him to go to the clinic, not actually gone right away. Cuddy's newfound giddiness had been bothering him since the moment she stepped in his office. Something was definitely not right and he had to figure out what it was.

For the next hour, House sat in the cafeteria with Wilson trying to figure out what Cuddy was up to.

"Maybe she's telling the _truth _House. Did that possibility ever occur to you?" Wilson asked sincerely.

"Wilson, this is _Cuddy_ we're talking about," House said in a 'like duh' tone.

"Okay, one last time, I'm going to try to do the impossible and give you advice. Stay out of it. I don't think she wants to be bothered with you."

House rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Yah, whatever my somewhat intelligent friend."

Before Wilson could so much as mouth an 'o' in reply, House's pager started to beep loudly.

"Sorry, I have to go. Doctor stuff I have to attend to. You know all about that."

Later that evening, House had sadly abandoned his idea of Cuddy lying to him, so naturally he devised the best date sabotage plan he could think of. He had been hiding behind the garbage bin outside of Cuddy's office for an hour and a half now, waiting for her to leave and go home. _You think if you had a date, you wouldn't stay an extra hour after work now would you?_

Finally, Cuddy left, a little skip in her step. House let her go ahead a bit and then slowly followed her as quietly as possible with his cane. Eventually, he reached her house, driving his orange motorcycle about a block behind her the whole time leaving at least four cars in between them. Cautiously he waited outside until he saw her and a rich looking man enter a different car and leave.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After making a few last minute touches, Cuddy was ready to go. Nervously, she sat in the rocking chair beside her front window. It would only be a matter of minutes before she met her baby's possible father. White lights temporarily blinded her as a fancy sports car rolled up the drive.

After some light, casual and somewhat awkward conversation on the way to where they were going, they had finally arrived.

Cuddy got out of the car and saw that they were at Ritchie's, one of the most expensive restaurants in town. John guided her into the swank building, where they waited for the waiter to seat them.

They sat down at the red cloth covered table and Cuddy got her first real glance at John. He was fairly good looking. Brown, curly hair and green eyes just like the internet picture. However, there was something strange about him, his aura. He gave off the impression he was the smartest person on the planet, and Cuddy couldn't stand it anymore.

They were halfway through dinner and soon Cuddy couldn't wait to finish eating. Not only was he pretentious, but he was also the biggest slob.

With a full mouth John said, "So that's what happened to me the last time I went on vacation…"

Cuddy grinned the greatest fake smile she could muster.

"How interesting for you," she replied dully.

The waiter finally came with the bill, but Cuddy noticed right away that it wasn't the same one. In fact, she actually knew the waiter personally.

"Here's you're bill. If you would like to follow me sir, when you are ready," suggested the waiter in a British accent.

John nodded his head and got up to pay the bill. Cuddy watched as the waiter whom she knew showed John where the debit machine was. While John was looking down, the waiter made a signal behind his back, telling Cuddy to go wait outside for him.

Cuddy was just turning around to go when she saw the waiter spontaneously punch John in the mouth.

"Aaaaaaarrrrggghh!" shouted John.

"I figured you deserved that after being such a nice date for Cuddy," the waiter said sarcastically. After a short pause, he added, "And keep your swimmers to yourself! Jerk."

Not wanting to be involved, Cuddy hastily ran out the door and hid behind some bushes outside the restaurant.

After a minute or two, John came wobbling towards his car with an ice pack pressed against his face and drove away.

Shortly, waiter outfit gone, House also came out of the building looking for Cuddy.

"Hello? Are you still here? Cuddy?"

Cuddy came out of the bushes.

"I'm over here, House."

"There you are!" he exclaimed, looking rather cheerful for House.

Brow raised, Cuddy asked, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I followed you here from work because I wanted to see if you were telling the truth, which I guess you were, and then once I got here and saw that John guy was being a total pompous jerk, I just got really angry and before I knew it, I had punched him." Sputtered House.

Unexpectedly, Cuddy threw her arms around House and kissed him.

After a few moments, she whispered, "Thanks for everything House. I have a favor to ask you…"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: Yes, that was my lame attempt at some mild romance…I left the ending up to you to decide, but we all know what Cuddy wants! Any suggestions for the letter 'D'? I'm going to try and get it up as soon as possible. Have a nice day!**


	4. D is for Demons

**A/N: Yay! The first time I have started writing my next chapter the day after I posted the last one. Go me! **

**Hope you enjoy and thank you to all of those that reviewed. Keep it up! Also, a shout out to all those who helped me with ideas for this chapter (you'd be surprised how long it takes to think of a good word for inspiration for a story…) although the biggest shout out to soccerchick13 for helping me choose between my top 3 ideas. **

**Lastly, please remember that each chapter is a one-shot so none of these stories are related. Especially this upcoming chapter; it is in no way linked to any of my other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: House is not mine….although sometimes, when I'm bored in social class (no offense to all you social studies lovers out there...) I like to pretend it is.**

**P.S: This chapter is under the supernatural category (mildly though, and it's more funny than anything)**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Thump. Step. Thump. Step. Thump. Step._

House rounded the glass corner as he sang a nice tune by Pink Floyd.

"We don't need no education! ...Hey teacher! Leave those kids alone."

A nurse looked at him strangely as he brushed passed her.

"Hey, what _you_ looking at?" questioned House suavely. "Oh crap! I forgot my keys to my motorcycle in my office!" He spun around and made a mad dash – or the best dash a cripple could do – towards the elevator. Soft, drab music filled the confined space as the elevator rose two floors. The doors opened in time with the slight _'ding'._

House made his way down to his office when he noticed a dark figure sitting in his chair. He couldn't make out who it was from where he was at the moment, but as he got closer, he thought the form resembled Stacy. Once outside his office, staring through the glass walls, he was positive it was Stacy. Although he could only see the back of her, as she was turned around.

_What the hell is she doing here? I just told her I don't want her. Can she not get the hint? She's the one who even left me in the first place. She only came back because a cripple has got to be better than a person in a wheelchair. At least in her mind anyways. I guess if I was her, I'd choose me too. But I might be a little bias on this whole situation. Argh. She isn't moving. Well, time to go put her in her place…again._

He swung open the door, with a bit of unnecessary force so she could hear him come in. A loud, raspy hiss came from Stacy.

"I'm assuming you didn't get your coffee this morning?" sarcastically sniped House.

Slowly Stacy turned her head so it was completely turned around as if she was an owl. _This is not normal…_ Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, but it seemed like she could still see every move he made. She grabbed the empty coffee cup off of House's desk, which he hadn't noticed there before, and chucked it at his head. With a thunk, it bounced off and fell to the floor.

"Okay, so you got your coffee," he said while scrunching up his face in thought. "Time of month?"

She turned her head back to its normal position and got out of her chair. She quickly rushed over to House who was trying to make a quick escape. He was too late. Stacy had already locked the door. She growled and walked up to House. House was too quick for her; she went to grab his arm, but he moved it in time. This seemed to aggravate Stacy because now her eyes were turning a deep shade of crimson.

Side-stepping, House was trying to make his way to the other side of the room, where there was another door, but Stacy with her newfound powers, got there first and locked it.

"Stacy, dear," House said only slightly belittlingly, "I know you want me, but I don't like overly psychotic women."

After a moment of thought he added a smile.

"GRRRAAAH!" She threw her arms in the air and ran around the office three times, all the while making ape noises.

FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!

FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!

"Hello Stacy," said the lunch lady as she grabbed the Cesar salad with her tongs. "It's nice to see you back here….why are you back here anyways?"

Stacy took her tray and hesitantly said, "Well…I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Come on, you can trust me." She bashed her long eyelashes.

Stacy took a deep breath and then leant in a little closer so no one could overhear.

"Okay, my husband Mark and I are having a fight again and so I came back here to see a certain person to "cheer me up", if you know what I mean," Stacy explained.

The lunch lady gasped and put her hand to her mouth. She glared at Stacy until she left to join the sea of hungry hospital staff.

"I can't believe she would do something like this!" the lunch lady said to herself quietly. "Actually I can, but that's not the point now is it. No. Okay, let's make her pay for wanting to harm my favorite doctor in this hospital."

She held a finger up to the next person in line, signaling them to wait for a second. Quickly and efficiently, she grabbed the cup of coffee that Stacy had left on the serving counter and went to the back room. Immediately she located her backpack she brought to work this morning and pulled out a plugged beaker. Inside, a red, bubbling liquid sloshed around. Hastily, she pulled the plug out of the neck of the beaker and poured it into Stacy's coffee.

She half jogged to the table where Stacy was sitting.

"Stacy! You forgot your coffee." The lunch lady handed the Styrofoam cup to Stacy.

"Thanks." Stacy grabbed the cup and took a large gulp.

END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK!

Wilson was just getting ready to leave for home. He had an extra two patients at the present time, which meant only one thing, a heck of a lot more paperwork. Wilson was enjoying the quiet stroll through the wide hallway, when he heard a loud ape noise coming from House's office. He glanced inside and immediately noticed Stacy running around like a monkey, House standing in the corner trying not to get hit, and the fact that Stacy looked possessed.

He knocked softly on the glass to get House's attention. House slowly moved his head towards Wilson, but didn't take his eyes off of Stacy until the last possible moment. He noticed his best friend right away and swiftly moved and opened the locked door.

Wilson wrinkled his face in confusion and asked, "Why didn't you just come open the door instead of cowering in the corner?"

"Firstly, I was not cowering and secondly, it's amusing watching her." After a short pause, he added, "Good thing I didn't marry her, huh?"

Wilson sniggered.

"Stacy! What's wrong with you?" Wilson shouted.

At this comment, Stacy abruptly stopped her ape antics and spun her head around to look at the two men standing in the doorway. Eyes aglow, she lunged towards House; her mouth wide open like a tiger about to kill its prey. Finally, her mouth connected with House's arm.

"Ow! Get off of me! Wilson, why are you just standing there with your mouth hanging open? Get her off of me!" House commanded.

Indeed Wilson's mouth was hanging open. He couldn't believe his eyes. Did he really just see Stacy, who is usually fairly calm, attack House and bite him?

At last Wilson realized that this was actually happening, and grabbed Stacy's waist to pull her off of House. She slugged him in the gut.

Winded, he sat down and leaned against the wall.

House, infuriated yet astounded that Stacy had just in fact sucker punched his best friend, slapped Stacy's face.

Her eyes began to return to their normal shade of brown and her color returned.

As if nothing had happened, she questioned, "There you are Greg! I've been looking all over for you. Mark is out of town at a conference and we've had an argument so I was wondering-"

House cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"You just ran around my office with glowing red eyes like and ape, then physically attacked me and then to top that all off you sucker punched Jimmy over there. And unless you were going to ask me to be your marriage counselor, the answer is no."

"No I didn't."

This made House laugh.

"Oh okay Stacy, sure you didn't."

"I didn't! I came up here to ask you something, and now you're here and I started to ask you and then you began to accuse me of things I would never do," Stacy whined.

House motioned towards Wilson, "I have a witness."

"Even if you do have a witness, no one is going to believe you two."

Wilson spoke up, "She has a point House. If, say, Cameron and Chase came and told me that Foreman just did what Stacy did, I wouldn't believe them. I'd give them directions to the third floor."

"So we're just going to keep quiet about this and never mention it to anyone?" House inquired.

Wilson confirmed, "We're just going to keep quiet."

"Okay, Cuddy wouldn't believe this anyways."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: So that's that. Another chapter in about a week! Woot woot! Sorry it has been this long, I found a good book and my family had a hard time prying it out of my hands. **

**I finally finished it today, you should read it (_Velocity by Dean Koontz)_, although I wouldn't suggest it for those under the age of 12-ish..it's kind of gruesome. **

**Remember to review…even though I am getting more and more reviews for each chapter, still only 5 reviews and 149 hits for the last chapter! Does anyone else see something wrong with this? **

**Have a great day! **

**.moo.**


End file.
